Stars and Time
by Time Sea Sky Primordial
Summary: The history books state that Leto had two twins Apollo and Artemis. Right? No actually she had two sets of twins, but the first pair were seperated from their mother at birth.
1. Finding Time

**Stars and Time **

**There are some points that I would like to make: 1) the Second Titan War has ended. 2) NO FLAMES (i.e. what the fuck? your story fucking sucks.) 3) HoO will never happen 4) this is FANFICTION and the stories are FICTION. **

* * *

** Stars and Time**

* * *

On a cliff on the coast in California were two Marines, with M16s slung across their backs, standing on the edge of the cliff guarding what appeared to be nothing to the untrained eye. If you looked closely at where their flag patches were supposed to be, was a star surrounded by a clock.

As the two Marines were about to fall asleep from the boredom of guarding their master and Mistress, they saw three people in strange cloaks walk up to the edge of the cliff. They trained their gun on the figures until they were a few feet in front of them.

The first person was male surrounded in a sea-green with gold trimmed cloak, when the man looked up the only thing you could see was his eyes. The man's eyes were a sea-green that was just as changing as the sea. The second and third people were both female, judging by how the cloaks hugged their bodies. The first woman was in a silver cloak. The last woman was in a lightning yellow cloak with a gold trim, when the women looked at the Marines the only thing you could see were their eyes, with the first woman's eyes a silver in color, and the second woman's eyes a shocking **(pun intended)** electric blue.

The three people walked up to the Marines and the silver eyed woman said one word, "Time." The soldiers immediately stepped aside to let them pass.

The three people stepped off the cliff on to stairs, that materialized out of thin air, leading up to a giant dome with a blinding gold fifty foot gate blocking the entrance to the dome.

When the three people came to the entrance there was a bright beam of light that shot down from the heavens in front of the three figures. When the light died down there was a person dressed in Spartan armor, but instead of being bronze in color the armor was a star white. The man and women were staring at the person, and the person just looked at them with cold eyes and said with enough ice to freeze the sun, "what are you three doing here?"

The silver eyed woman gasped and said "Zoe, is that you?" The Spartan, now named Zoe, looked at the silver eyed woman with a glare that would make Kronos think twice about attacking this Spartan. "Poseidon, Thalia, and _Artemis_, you should be ashamed of yourself, you let them bring him here to be locked up for eternity!" The green eyed man spoke up for the first time since the conversation started, "Zoe, we came to see if he would fight in the Third Titan war on our side." Zoe looked at her former mistress and the other two people in a thoughtful gaze. "Fine. You may see him with me escorting you three into the chamber."

Zoe walked up to the door and put her hand on the door, and with a loud creak, the door opened to a chamber with moonlight shining on a cross with a man in black with gold trimmed robes crucified on the cross. The man had three nails that went through his palms and both of his feet.

When Zoe saw the man, she started to tear up at the sight of the man in that position, and said in a low voice, "They lied to me on how he was treated, I"M GOING TO KILL HIM!" The Man on the cross lifted his head at the sound of Zoe's voice, and spoke with a voice that sounded as if someone ground sand paper over his vocal cords. "Zoe is that you?" The man opened his eyes to reveal that they were a startling gold that held the pain and wisdom of a man tortured for years after a great catastrophe in years past. "We have to get him down from that cross. Find a way to get him down."

As they were walking around the room, Thalia saw an indention in the floor. "Guys I think I found a way to get him down from the cross." "What is it?" asked Poseidon. On the floor in front of them was a trident and under the trident was a hole to put some sort of key into the ground. They started to look around the chamber and saw that there were two more of the drawings with the same holes at the bottom. The second indention was a clock, and the last indention was a star. The man on the cross looked up and said in a hoarse voice. "You hold the keys to my freedom from my prison." Then the man passed out.

"What did he mean 'you hold the keys to my freedom.'?" Artemis asked. "I think I know what he meant." With that said Poseidon materialized his trident and slammed it into the hole at the bottom. The indention glowed a sea green and around the cross appeared a triangle with one side a sea green, another bright star white, and the last a light purple.

The sea green side of the triangle started flashing and then it exploded in a shower of light. The other three got the idea and ran over to the other two indentions. Then Thalia asked the question on her mind. "If the keys are symbols of power, where will we get the other two? Because the only symbol of time is Kronos's Scythe and he is in Tartarus." Artemis pulled out a golden trident with a clock in the middle of the prods that morphed into a golden scythe, and Zoe pulled out a white spear with a star on the spear head. "One, two, three!" they said simultaneously and slammed the weapons into the holes in the ground under the indentions.

The two sides of the triangle blinked like the first and exploded in a shower of light. When the last two sides exploded, Zoe ran to the man as he was falling to the ground, because the power of the triangle was holding the nails in place. When Zoe got to the man, he opened his gold eyes and said in a hoarse voice, "Thank you Zoe my love." Zoe then responded in kind, "You are welcome, Percy."


	2. Singing Time

**100 years after the last chapter.**

In a bar called 'Bloody Arrow' on the coast of Florida, a figure walked in to the place and walked to the bar and asked the bartender, "Can I speak to a man named Paul?" The bartender looked at the man with a wary look then he motioned towards the stairs on the left side of the bar. "Second door on the right."

When the man got to the door he opened the door quietly thinking that the man was asleep, o how wrong he was. In the room was a bed with a large lump in the middle of the bed. When the lump move the man let out a gasp, because in the bed was the man that he was looking with Artemis and her lieutenant, Thalia. **(WAY TO GO PAUL!)** And to his knowledge they were brother and sisters! Paul heard the gasp and looked at the man and smirked, because he knew that the man knew as well. The man got untangled from the girls and was standing there in jeans. He put on a black shirt that said 'I conquered the moon' with a wolf staring back at him. **(Yes it means that.)** The Man walked towards the other man and said, "Meet me at the bar." and walked out. Luke turned around and saw that Paul had a pony tail that stopped at his mid back. He also had combat boots on.

The man walked down the steps and was reeling from the knowledge he just learned. When the man sat down at the bar he looked at the man and asked, "Why were you in bed with your sisters?" "Why not, and plus that is not the first time we ended up like that." "Pa-" "you know my real name." Luke smiled at 'Paul.' "Percy, are you immortal, and who are your parents?" "Yes I am and I am the eldest son of Leto and Zeus." "What is the order from eldest to youngest?" The bartender then walked up to them and answered, "Percy, Thalia, Artemis and last me." "Apollo?" "Yep" The bartender, now named Apollo, beamed at the man."Luke, one more question then we have to get down to business." "Okay, Apollo did you know that your older brother has been screwing your sisters?" Apollo smiled at Luke and said, "I knew that when I caught them the first time." At that Percy blushed. Luke then replied, "And you're Okay with that?" "Yea, as long as they are happy, I don't care that they are fucking each other."

Percy looked up at the stairs and at that moment Artemis and Thalia ran down the steps and started to run to Percy but stopped when they saw Luke, they summoned their bows and pointed them at him. Luke then said, in order to save himself from being shot, "The betrayers are coming in a few minutes and they sent me as a scout to see if you six are here, but I don't want to betray you six." Percy replied with a smirk. "Let them come. We have a plan for their arrival. Call us by our code names in public." The girls smiled an evil smile that would scare even Ares, and he is the God of WAR!

Then Percy explained who was who with the code names.

Five minutes later.

Three figures, two male and one female, walked into the 'Bloody Arrow' and a bouncer that was 6"4' walked up to them and said, "You three are to sit in at front row table with your friend, follow me." The bouncer led them to a table in the front row with the figure from before sitting in one of the seats. "What are you _doing?_" hissed the only woman in the group. "I heard that the main act is about to come on in a minute Annabeth." The girl, now named Annabeth, was about to say something back but was cut off as the crowd erupted in cheers as the certain rose to reveal the main act. The DJ then spoke into the mike at his turntables, "The main act for tonight is the ' Heartbroken Years' these are the band members in order: Paul: vocals. Amy and Star: back up. Tina: Guitar. And Nick: drums." Paul came up to the mike and said, "This song is dedicated to the bitch at the front row table." The light then shined on Annabeth and the other band members laughed at the shocked expression on Annabeth's face. "This song is What Goes Around by Justin Timberlake."

**Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand  
So why your love went away?  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you babe  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong**

Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?

Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find...

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now  
And maybe I should do the same  
Funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you, babe  
And now, it's all just a shame  
And I guess I was wrong

Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Can you tell me is this fair?

Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that  
What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that

Don't want to think about it (no)  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it (yeah)  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?

Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

**_[Comes Around interlude:]_******

Let me paint this picture for you, baby

You spend your nights alone  
And he never comes home  
And every time you call him  
All you get's a busy tone  
I heard you found out  
That he's doing to you  
What you did to me  
Ain't that the way it goes?

When you cheated girl  
My heart bleeded girl  
So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt  
Just a classic case  
A scenario  
Tale as old as time  
Girl you got what you deserved

And now you want somebody  
To cure the lonely nights  
You wish you had somebody  
That could come and make it right

But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy  
You'll see

(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey

**_[laughs]_****  
See?  
You should've listened to me, baby  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Because  
(What goes around comes back around)  
****_[laughs]_**

At the end of the song Annabeth got up and ran out of the bar to the bartender saw the girl run passed the bar and looked at one of the waitresses and moved his head to the girls restroom, she nodded, and walked to the restroom and pulled a kicking and screaming Annabeth out of the restroom and sat her down in her chair and strapped her back into the chair as though she had planned for this. The girl motioned to the men on the left and right of her and two other waitresses walked over and strapped in the other guys to their chairs, except Luke, who sat across from Annabeth. The man to the left of Annabeth said with venom in his voice, "Get the Hades away from me you bitchs!" The Bartender was about to go over there and put this boy in his place, but saw Luke lean across the table with a frown on his face and to say, "You better shut your mouth Hercules before you get your ass beat." "Fuck you Luke. I am a son of Zeus!" "Okay. I warned you."

When, the now named Hercules looked at the stage he had three bows and two pistols pointed at him. He looked at the bar and saw that he had a bow and spear pointed in his direction. He looked in front of him to find a sword at his throat. Paul looked at the bartender and said, "Hey Andrew what should we do with him?" "I don't know maybe you should ask Star." Before Paul could ask Star, Annabeth spoke up, "Why are you treating Orion, Hercules, and me like this and not Luke?" "Because I know Luke's ulterior motive and you three hurt us in the worst way possible." At the word 'ulterior motive' Luke paled. "Yes Luke I know, but I will deal with that later. Personally."

**What is Luke planning? Why don't I know this? Who are the Waitresses? Find out these questions and more in the** **next chapter of Stars** **and Time! **

**KiP Out ! :) **


End file.
